Mitzi and Rudolph
Mitzi and Rudolph are a mother and son who have a loving relationship. During Rudolph's childhood, Mitzi was one of the only ones who cared for Rudolph whilst others treated him cruelly due to his red nose. However after Rudolph saves Christmas, Mitzi is proud of him and is happy that he is finally accepted in the community. History Rudolph's Infancy and Yearling Life Following her son's birth, Mitzi licks his head and is happy with the name her husband Blitzen gives him: Rudolph, saying that it's a wonderful name which Rudolph seems to agree with. Just then, Rudolph gets up and takes his first steps whilst being watched by a happy Mitzi. However, Mitzi and Blitzen express worry when Rudolph tumbles into a hay bale and they rush over to see if he's okay. Rudolph emerges unharmed but let's out a sneeze and his nose lights up, much to the shock of his parents and Mitzi can only say "Bless you". The next day, Mitzi and Blitzen take Rudolph on a tour of Santa's Village where Rudolph wonders what the white stuff is to which Mitzi tells him that they call it snow and an excited Rudolph jumps around happily in it and his nose lights up again. This annoys Blitzen as he says that noses are not supposed to glow though Mitzi doesn't seem to mind. Just then, Blitzen's three brothers Comet, Cupid and Dasher arrive to see Rudolph but Blitzen in fear of his brothers seeing Rudolph's nose, hides his son from them to which Mitzi questions him if he's embarrassed by his own son. With that, Blitzen stops hiding Rudolph and Mitzi introduces her son to his uncles. But when Cupid playfully tickles Rudolph, the younger reindeer's nose lights up in front of the other villagers, but Blitzen tells them that Rudolph has an allergy and along Mitzi quickly leads his son away. Mitzi and Blitzen sing What About His Nose where they believe that Rudolph's red nose is just a phase and will eventually go away, but Mitzi along with Blitzen takes Rudolph away when he is laughed at by the villagers. Mitzi and Blitzen take Rudolph to Santa's workshop, but the tour is cut short when Stormella arrives wanting to know which elf destroyed her ice garden. Rudolph hides between his mother's front legs as he watches the confrontion between Stormella and Santa Claus. A year later! Mitzi along with Rudolph (now a yearling) attend The Christmas Eve Launch and watch Blitzen and the other Flyers guide Santa's sleigh into the night. Rudolph's Teenage Life Years later, Mitzi along with Blitzen attend The Junior Reindeer Games to watch Rudolph (now a teenager) take part in The Sleigh Race bad is disappointed when he is disqualified after his nose unintentionally lights up and caused a crash when really it was his cousin Arrow's taunts that caused Rudolph's nose to light up and cause the crash. That night, Mitzi and Blitzen return home and find a note from Rudolph telling them that he has ran away and moments later, Rudolph's friend Zoey arrives, wishing to see him, but Mitzi starts crying and Blitzen tells Zoey that Rudolph has ran away, prompting Zoey to go and find him. Later, Mitzi and Blitzen along with Zoey's mother and father come to Santa and ask for help to find the two to which Santa sends two of his elves Boone and Doggle to find them. On Christmas Eve, after Rudolph along with Zoey, Slyly and Leonard are brought back to Santa's Village by Boone and Doggle, Mitzi is relieved that her son is okay and watches as he accepts Santa's invitation to use his nose's light to guide the sleigh through Stormella's storm. The next morning, Christmas Day, Mitzi along with the other villagers watch Rudolph, Santa and the Flyers return and sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Mitzi is proud of her son and is happy that he is finally accepted. Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Mother and son